


marry me, baby

by hehatesbullies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vows, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehatesbullies/pseuds/hehatesbullies





	marry me, baby

 

Stiles smiled and took a deep breath, wiping his eyes a little before starting his vows. "I, um, this is really emotional for me. I'm gonna start sobbing soon. Okay, here goes nothing. Ever since my mom died, I've been chronically depressed. I've had terrible anxiety, and my ADHD went off the wall. Way worse than it was. When I met my ex, Jason, we were happy for a long time. Then, after I gave birth to the beautiful pups, we broke it off. He was manipulative and a little psychologically abusive, and I was a shell of a person. Until I met you."

Stiles was blushing madly, smiling almost shyly up at Derek. "You make me happy. You take away my anxieties. You helped me get out of the terrible place I was in before I met you. You took me in. You were my best friend, and still are, but now we're something so much more. I've been dreaming of this for so long, I still can't believe it's happening. I never thought I'd be truly happy again. You're the light of my life. You're my entire world. I'm irrevocably, unapologetically, sincerely and a bunch of other synonyms in love with you, Derek Hale. And I'm so glad you feel the same way.

There aren't really any words to describe how I'm feeling right now. I'm happy. So happy. I feel on top of the world right now. I feel so happy that I'm the embodiment of the sun." He giggled. "I'm so much happier than I was. I'm so much more than I was. You made me who I am today. You are so much more than I ever could have dreamed of. You're twenty thousand times the man he could ever be. And that, baby, is why I'm standing here. Declaring my love to you. You're the man of my dreams. My seemingly impossible fantasies. And a lot of my sexy ones too." Stiles said that last part a little quieter.

"I can't wait to start anew with you. I can't wait to have more babies with you. I can't wait to grow old with you, watching our babies and their babies play. I love you, Derek. I love you more than I've ever loved before." Stiles was crying by the end but he didn't care, couldn't feel the wetness seeping down his face and into his collar. Nothing mattered at that moment except for him and Derek.


End file.
